Abe's Little Devil Kitten
by DirEnGreyLOVE
Summary: As a young child Angel was found in a lab and was raised at the B.P.R.D and as she grew up so did her love for Abe though Abe feels the same way its hard to show it...and it seems the new Agent John Meyers is making Abe on edge about HIS Kitten AbexOC
1. she already has someone sorry john

**DirenGreyLOVE: Ok I absoluty love Hellboy the movies, yes that's right I have seen both but anyway I was watching the first movie when this story came into mind so yeah.**

**I need all the help I can get with this story or if you have a few ideas just let me know and ill see what I can do.**

**Info: **

**Name: Angel Ice**

**Nickname: kitten (by Red of course)**

**Age: unknown**

**Occupation: B.P.R.D Agent**

**Other: Angel was found in a lab by Red when she was a baby…the reason she was in the lab because they were doing research on her because she was no ordinary baby since she was born Angel had cat ears on top of her head and a long cat tail coming out just below her spine bone. Hellboy as he was known had a soft heart for the child and with his father Professor Broom he let Red raise her. But as she grew older Red learned that she was very smart though she did act like a cat and a child a lot but that is why red loved about her so much.**

**Looks now: Looks 17, Has long white hair white, dark blue eyes, midnight black ears and tail noticeable almost as clear as day. Always found wearing a black skirt with little panda's on it and a white corset style shirt. You on the other hand despite your 'unique' looks had everyman in the Bureau drooling after you which mad Red on edge. You didn't like wearing shoes a lot so you just went bare foot. Professor Broom though had a hard time keeping up with you when you where little so he gave you a pink collar with a little bell when you where little but you still where it.**

**You are usually found in either your dad's room or Professor Brooms Library with Abe. Unlike other cats you love water which is why you usually swim with Abe in his tank.**

**Meyers POV**

**I had just arrived B.P.R.D I have met both Abe and Broom though I was really surprised at well….Abe. I have never in my life seen something like him.**

"**Mr. Meyers" I turned hearing my name from the Professor as he stode in front of a big volt safe thing a guy was standing in front of it with a tray of food beside him. Well a lot of trays on it.**

"**Please make me proud" he said handing me 2 Babe Ruth's and walked down the hall way again.**

"**There not speaking, Professor Broom had him grounded" Clay said making me even more confused.**

"**Grounded, who's grounded" I said trying to figure it out but not coming up with nothing. I saw Clay pull out some object and started to unlock the large volt thing.**

"**Ok you saw the fish guy right" Clay asked but seemingly already knew.**

"**Oh yeah yeah that was weird" I said remembering back in the library.**

"**right" Clay said opening the door.**

"**Well come on in meet the rest of the family" Clay said pushing the cart in the volt me following.**

"**he gets fed six times a day, he's got a thing for cat you will be his nanny his keeper his best friend…and please for the love of your life don't do to things…1 don't look at his horns he files them and 2 this is for your own safety don't stare at his daughter" Clay said as they walked into a room full of cats.**

"**Who" I asked one last time being confused as hell till Clay handed me a magazine/comic I haven't seen in a while.**

"**Hellboy" I said looking at the comic.**

"**Clay man you know I hate those comic books they never get the eyes right isn't that right sweetie" A voice rung out as I looked into the shadows and could make out a figure. My eyes went wide at the figure before me…..Hellboy.**

"**Hellboy….he's real" I said more like asking.**

"**yeah almost sixty years old but barely out of his twenties…think of it as dog years in reverse." Clay said putting the plates down.**

"**Finally got those implants huh Clay" Red said looking at Agent Clay.**

"**Yeah yeah it will feel in" Clay said putting his hand on his hair.**

"**Don't worry clay I like your hair" a soft velvet voice was heard not far from me. As I looked to my right I saw a very…seductive creature laying down on top of one of hellboys tables. Her body was stretched out yet curled at the same time she was laying on her side she had her arms out stretched and her head on the table her eyes seeming to bore into me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.**

"**Who's the squirt" I heard Red ask…not really paying attention to them.**

"**He is your new babysitter" Agent Clay trying to sound calm yet was getting nervous. My eyes kept wondering to the girl on the table who just smiled at me.**

"**I don't want him…what you get tired of me clay" Hellboy said lighting up a cigar I felt Clay nudge me.**

"**Give him the candy bar" Clay said motioning to the bars in my hand that I had forgot about.**

"**Oh um sir these are for you" I managed to get out as I showed him the candy.**

"**so fathers back…he's shunning me" Hellboy said looking away from us seeming to be hurt.**

"**well you did break out of here" Clay said trying to sound sympathetic.**

"**I had to my baby was lost and needed her dad I aint going to leave my baby hurt just cause Manning said we had to leave fast" Hellboy said walking over to the girl lying on the table as she got up and set down on the table up right. As Hellboy rubbed behind one of her cat ears making her smile and our at the touch….damn I would love to be him right now. Without realizing it I started staring once again at the strange girl on the table as she layed back down on the table realizing she wasn't needed to get up at the time. I didn't notice Clay shaking his head or the fact that Hellboy seemed to realize I was staring at the girl before me.**

"**what cha looking at John" he said coming closer to me making me stare up at him.**

**I tried making the words come out but it wasn't working. All the sudden an alarm came on.**

"**looks like there playing are song" Red said smiling as the strange girl got up and jump down and made her way to the door….making my eye wonder down a bit. Damn.**

"**Hey boy scout…I'm warning you now if you don't keep those eyes of my baby girl you want be needing this job for very long anymore…besides she's already got somebody" Red said walking out.**

'**Wait she already has somebody' was my question then it changed to 'who'**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	2. The Wrath of Abe and Sammael Is Hear

**DirenGreyLOVE: Everybody is a critics has anybody noticed that cause If I do something one way they love it and if I do it the way another person likes it they hate it…damn can't please no one no more. Anyway here is chapters to and ask for my other Hellboy don't worry I will update it soon OK.**

**OI: ABE IS VERY OOC OK GOOD -**

**Chapter 2**

**Abe's POV**

"**Look at them ugly suckers Blue one sheet of glass between them and us" I heard Red say as I saw him looking out the window…Angel not was in front of him but sitting down staring at the other people. It almost made me chuckle at how Red would never leave without her on a mission.**

"**Story of my life" I finally responded to him as I went back to fixing my helmet…Red finally got tired of looking out he one way glass so he closed it.**

"**awww daddy don't be so negative toward them if they knew what you where like I'm sure they would all love you" Angel said as she got up from her spot to look up at her dad.**

"**Yeah yeah sure they would" Red said back as if he didn't believe her.**

"**Abe tell him that people would love him" Angel said going up to me as she put her hands around my waist pouting knowing that I would soon give in.**

"**yes I'm sure once they got to know Red they would love him" I said but I could feel Red roll his eyes at my actions but when it came to Angel I was as they say 'putty in her hands'.**

"**Thank You Abe" Angel said kissing my cheek as she went back to looking at the people before us. I turned around only to see Red raising an eyebrow at me. All I could do was just shrug my shoulders at him.**

**I looked around and noticed that the vehicle that we were driving was finally backing up into the opening of the building the garbage truck opened up Angel was getting hyper as she bounced from one foot to the other. As soon as she could she walked up to the agents that where waiting for us.**

**My body became tense as I looked into the new agents mind…John Meyers mind was an open book and I was not liking what I was reading….his eyes did not show it but his body and mind did…he liked Angel and he did not try to hide what he wanted to do with her. I went deep into his mind trying to see things he wanted no one else to know.**

_**Meyers thoughts (perverted don't read if you don't want to know)**_

__

_**I looked around I was in a bedroom obviously at the Bureau I looked over and almost growled in rage…there he was John Meyers but he was not alone he was laying down on his back on the bed he was naked and sitting on top of him was MY ANGEL. They weren't doing anything but French kissing.**_

_**I felt my blood boiling as I saw she was nude as well.**_

_**OUT OF MEYERS THOUGHTS**_

**Without realizing it I had made my way over to Angel and doing something I would never think to do but right now I was angry for the first time in years have I ever been this mad. I walked up behind Angel and wrapped my arms around her I could feel Red giving me a Strange look but I stared back at him telling him that I would tell him later. I knew John was glaring at me but Angel didn't seem to notice our odd behavior so she just put her hands over top of mine.**

"**Ok guys lets sink up our locaters" Clay said as I turned mine and Angels on she smiled at me before kissing my cheek once again.**

"**Open the doors Red, Blue and Kitten our coming in" Clay said as the doors behind him opened.**

"**19 hundred hours ago an alarm was tripped a large intenty type five reported very aggressive six guards dead" Clay was speaking me and Red where in the front I grabbed Angel hand and made sure she was going near Meyers anytime soon.**

"**I thought we checked this place…for anything fake" Angel asked now walking along side me and Red looking at Clay.**

"**Apparently not everything is fake" we heard a voice say as we all looked up and stared at Professor Broom. Red seemed shocked and quickly as if he was a teenager being caught hid his cigar behind his back which Angel grabbed and threw it to the ground stepping on it. She quickly turned back to Broom smiling at him before running up to him hugging him around the waist.**

"**Grandpa it's so good to see you" I saw the old man's face light up at the feel of his granddaughters arms around him before he returned the hug..They talked for a minute before Angel seemed to blush at him while he smiled a knowing smile.**

**As we walked farther we came to a big wooden door I quickly got to work.**

**Normal POV**

"**The intenty is still in there servalents camera's show a 16****th**** century statue was destroyed" Broom explained the problem going on.**

"**The statue that words of evil" Angel said looking over the statues picture seeming to recognize it.**

"**Exactly" Broom said.**

**Angel watched Abe as he got down like a frog hopping over toward the door quickly following him bending down to his level beside him watching him work. Abe took off his glove handing it to Angel. Abe flexed his hand before plopping it down onto the surface of the door. Moving it all around the door. Angel turned and saw her dad telling John about the bullets he created. Angel suddenly looked at Abe as he jerked his hand away from the door gasping. Which caught everybody attention.**

"**Behind this door a dark intenty …evil…ancient….and hungry" Abe said stepping away from the door as Angel got up and stode beside her dad.**

"**Oh well" Red said loading up his gun as Angel took out hers.**

"**lets go in and say Hi" Angel said making her dad smile down at her as the both walked in quickly shooting the door behind them.**

**YOU'RE POV**

**As we walked into the room we could see very little but the light was enough to see thing with. I had my gun locked and ready. We started to slowly walk around noticing the dead body's straight away from their spot on the floor.**

"**Hmmm " I heard dad say turning around I saw him pick up a boot that was covered in slime.**

"**eww daddy put that down you don't know where that has been" I said grimacing at the sight of the slime. I quickly contacted Abe.**

"**Abbe (Abe-bee) you better hit the books we are definelty going to need more info on this one…Dad would you put that down" I said noticing my dad was still holding the boot.**

**Abes POV**

**I was opening up my stuff as I heard Angels voice over the communicator.**

"**Abbe you better hit the books we are definitely going to need some info on this one….Dad would you put that down" I heard Angels voice as it seemed as I picked out a few books. John walked beside me it didn't seem he knew the danger he was in by being around me right now.**

"**No one goes in there with them Jeez" I heard him say not really paying attention to what he said as I looked threw my books.**

"**hmmm no they like it that way the hole hero thing gets to them" I said as I turned off my com-link to both Red and Angel as I looked quickly at John.**

"**John I warn you know you are treading down the sea without a paddle when it comes to Angel and I warn you I will be the one that took your paddle" I said turning the link back on looking threw my books once again. John seemed to be confused at what I had said to him. Simple tine is what he is.**

**You're POV**

**You walked beside your dad looking at everything as you walked past it you heard what seemed like a growling noise but didn't pay no mind to it till you heard you dad sigh. You looked at him then stared up as your face screwed up at the sight of the….thing before you.**

"**Hey…stinky…kitchens closed..watch haven six library guards raw plus vest and boots…Man you are going to need some heavy fiber to move that out" you started to chuckle at your dad no matter what situation you where in he always seemed to find a way to make jokes about something.**

"**Dad don't talk to it" you said trying to get your dad to stop tormenting it and just shoot the damn thing.**

"**Red I found something" you heard Abe's voice over the link.**

"**this intentys name is **Sammael **the deselect one its say Neargual brother of…"Abes voice was cut off as that thing dropped part…or what was left of the guards.**

"**eehh" Red said as we watched the thing uncurl itself then fall right in front of us its back turned to us.**

"**listen Sammy…I'm not a very good shot but this someairritine here has really big bullets" Sammael finally turned his body toward us letting out a hideous noise that made your ears go back.**

"**Damn you are ugly as Manning's bold ass head" you said staring at the creature.**

"**I think we finally found something uglier then Manning…hey now what do you say we work this out nice, peacefully" as if not even listening to Red the thing ran off.**

"**oh crap" your dad said as you both started running after if shooting at it as best as we could you finally shot it in the side of the leg it fell down and didn't get up. You walked slowly up to it while kicking it with your foot. Your dad not too far behind.**

"**that's it for you Sam" Your dad said as you both put your guns away thinking your job was over.**

"**Red you need to hear the rest of the information" Abe said over the link.**

"**Nah he's taken care of Abe" you said as you got closer to the door.**

"**No listen to this…Sammael the deselect one lord of the shadows…Son of Neargol Hound of Resurrection" the last word stopped you and your dad in your tracks. **

"**See I don't like that" Red said as you both turned around to where Sammael should be only to see him not there.**

"**What hound of Resurrection" Abe said again.**

"**Abe" you said over the link.**

"**Yes Angel" he answered back.**

"**When we get back to the Bureau we need to work on your timing skills" you said. Abe went on naming Sammaels different names.**

"**Cut to the end how I kill it" your dad asked getting impatient at Abe.**

"**Hmmm doesn't say" your dad seemed to drop his head at this thought. **

**All the sudden Sammael came out of nowhere in front of you and your dad throwing your dad back into the doors you quickly drew your gun only to have the thing knock you back into some artifacts breaking the glass.**

"**damn thing" you said standing up watching as Sammael slammed your dad everywhere before you finally reached them lunging onto Sammauls back as it started to wail out trying to force you off its back you grabbed your gun and started shooting threw it from the back causing it wail in pain. It finally got you off it back only to knock your dad threw several glass objects and out the window.**

**You saw Sammael heading for the open window you grabbed your gun and shot at it to get its attention off your dad long enough to give him time to recover. The shot did the trick to it quickly made it way to you.**

"**Oh fuck" you said as your tried to fire bullets at it but realized you wear out. You looked up to see it towering over you.**

"**this just aint my day is it Sammy" you said as Sammael threw you back hard enough to hit the stone wall destroying the knight near you but when you lifted yourself into a sitting position you noticed the spear that the Knight was holding was now in the thing grasps.**

"**Oh now Sammael what would your mother think if you shishcobobed (spl.) A girl" I said trying to jock as I felt a sudden pain go thru my entire body. I looked down to see the spear had pierced threw my stomach. I looked up as my vision got blurry only to see Sammael running out the window.**

**My entire body went numb as I let out a finale words before everything went black.**

"**Abe Help Me" then my world went black.**


	3. Abe's painHellboys heart melted

**DirenGreyLOVE: love the reviews so far..this is chapter three of my story…I don't know these ancient names so well so bear with me on some of them cause i know some arnt spelled right at all.**

**Other: Abe is still very OOC in this**

**Story Start**

**Abe's Pov**

**All of us heard a loud crash of glass seeming to have been broken we waited a few minutes till we heard another crash also seeming to have hit the walls in there then all was quiet.**

**I looked to Broom as he gave us all the sign to go ahead in. The first thing we saw was glass and body's everywhere…I looked up seeing to broken window knowing it was Reds doing as we heard the fight outside.**

**I saw professor Broom get and odd look on his face before he headed to the side of the room. As I went to check on every artifact…I heard the commotion caused by a sudden scream.**

"**man down, man down we need medical officers here now" my heart seemed to skip a beat as I turned my head…only to have my heart torn…there lying in Professor Brooms arm was a very bloody Angel. I could see the spear threw her stomach as Broom cradled her…though he was a very stern man the girl in his arms was his granddaughter that he loved very much.**

**I rushed toward them putting my hand over her head…noticing the tear stain going down Brooms cheeks. I felt a faint heart beat inside Angel as to prove she was still alive but she was losing blood and fast. The medics came fast as I lifted her up off the ground placing her on the stretcher.**

"**shhh its going to be alright…Iv got you" I whispered as I walked alongside the medics but was stopped on the way outside….I knew I couldn't go out…but Angel was hurt…but I was still forced back to the garbage truck worried if Angel was going to be ok or even if she would make it.**

**I shook my head at that thought No should would be fine nothing is wrong she's going to be ok. I tried reassuring myself with those thought. But one thought angered be to no extent.**

'**Where was red when Angel was getting hurt' I thought looking out the one way glass seeing the ambulance right behind us. I sighed.**

'**Please Angel just don't go into the light' was my last thought looking away from the window.**

**FF**

**It's been four hours since we got back to the Bureau and had just come out of surgery. Her heart had stopped beating twice. Each time I heard the blue alert I felt my entire body cave in…though I couldn't cry it felt as if my heart was being torn from my chest. Though now she is stable looking peaceful as **

**ever she had woken up a few times but other than that she had stayed asleep. She started to move in her sleep I could see her eyes moving behind her eyelids….she was having a dream. I slowly stood up grabbing her hand in my scaly one.**

"**hush now Angel nothing's going to hurt you not while im here to protect you" I said kissing her forehead but as soon as I let go of her the door to my right slammed open.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE GIRL?" I knew right away who the voice belonged to. And right now I was to upset at him to care about what he had to say.**

"**No the question is Red where wear you when this happened" I said standing up from my spot next to the sleeping girl.**

"**What that fuck I was thrown out a damn window in the garbage how the hell was I supposed to know this happened" Red said getting closer to me then I liked but I still stood my ground.**

"**you should have kept a better I on her then this…then she wouldn't be like this Red…she went be hurt…..DAMN IT RED HER HEART STOPPED BEATING" I finally let out my rage out but letting out the sadness out as well as I fell to my knees choking but still not crying. I couldn't look at Reds face until I heard him.**

"**Brother Blue…you know more than anybody that I would never in my life want anything to happen to my little girl…she's all I got in the world and I would never want anything to happen to her…when father told me that she was heart my whole world started falling apart….I was so scared that I would lose her that I was for the first time in my life Blue……I was scared" I looked at him hearing all his words taking them in…I knew he was right…everybody knew that even with the slightest cut Red would freak out running all over the place.**

"**Yes I know Red imp sorry about my outburst I just….I just was so mad that she was hurt and I was only a few feet away….I could have helped her but…." I tried getting out finally standing up my legs still shaking. I felt a big hand placed on her shoulder.**

"**I know Blue…you love her and you can't help but feel sad about what happened" Red said letting go of me walking over to the other side of the bed.**

**We sat there for hours mostly just talking about stuff that Angel did…till Red had to go be locked up and I couldn't go any longer with water….as Red kissed Angel goodnight on the forehead and quickly left.**

**I bent down brushing my lips over hers taking in her scent…..she smelled like Vanilla and Strawberry…..I looked at her one last time bending down further brushing my lips against hers.**

"**I Love you my Angel….I want ever let anybody have you…your mine and only mine" I said kissing her one last time before I got up heading to my tank in Brooms Library.**

**REVIEW PLEASE Next Chapter coming soon.**


	4. abes Dream

**DirenGreyLOVE: Yeah I know its been awhile but like I promise im would so I am hehe its going to take me a while scene I have writers block…please review.**

**And Yes I know my spelling sucks I don't need you people telling me Im writing this my way so I like it sticks out tounge**

**Story Start**

**Abe had been sleeping for about five hours as he floated at the bottom of his tank…it had taken him about three hours just to get to sleep. His worry over Angel had caused the restless sleep. **

**Thoguht hat did not stop his dreams from haunting his mind.**

_**Dream start**_

_**Abe looked around as he stood in dark world not really knowing what was going on he tried to yell but nothing came out as he had some how been muted.**_

_**Looking around Abe suddenly saw a bright light form no where….shielding his eyes from it till it dies down. He once again looked at where the light had come from.**_

_**A portal of some kind had made itself appear as Abe tried to reach for it the portal suddenly held an image. Abe stared at the imagine as it began to become clearer and clearer. His breath was caught as the picture revealed itself.**_

_**It was of Angel…she was moving around in the down town streets but what scared Abe most was the fact she wasn't just moving she was running…she looked frantic as she kept running her tail and ears going back as she truend a conner. Abe's eyes went wide as some……THING. Came running at her. Thoguh it scared Abe as Angel started screaming for help. Abe tried to move toward the portal and yell for Angel.**_

_**But he couldn't…he couldn't move….or speak…he was stuck watchign as that monster chased his loved one into the darkness as Abe's heart sank and tore to shreds hearing her blood murdering scream as I tried yelling.**_

"_**NOOOO"**_

_**Dream ends**_

"NOOOO" Abe screamed as he sat up in his tank looking around. He sighed whipping his forhead as he once again jumped at eharing a tapping noise.

Abe looked at the outside of his tank and quickly swam to the glass as he saw who it was.

"Angel what in shaksperes name are you doing out of bed you go right back to the medical bay at get into bed" Abe said his voice holdign stirness but also reliefe as he saw her smile and giggle at him.

"oh Abe im fine I don't need to go back as you can see I can walk just fine." she said as she walked around proving she was ok. But that didn't stop abe from worrying.

"Angel I would just feel better if…" Abe tried to say but wasn't able to.

"Abe I just wanted to come see you…I woke up a while ago and I got lonely " Angel said making a said kitty face which always got to me as she bent her ears down in a sad motion.

Abe sighed as he shook his head giving into the younger girl as she yelled happily a made a beline for the couch. As she layed down she faced Abe. Abe swam around near the front of his tank as to keep an eye on the younger girl.

He was afraid that if he took his eyes off her…she would vanish and still be in the medical bed. She looked so peaceful and curious as she layed on the couch and looked around the library.

Abe never understood what attracted her to him….she never really liked reading except for fantasy, she couldn't understand him sometimes scene he used such big words…besides her looks and personality she was like another Hellboy really but unlike the red demon. Abe found himself attached to the young demon before him as she stretched out on the couch and fell into a light slumber.

Abe layed down and started to close his eyes as he tried to stay awake to look at the beautiful creature before him but wasn't able to for long as slumber came to him.

Though the dream did stay in his head.

MESSAGE


End file.
